


There is a place in this house that you can stay

by Elisexyz



Series: Zombie Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “If you even think of touching her, I’ll kill you.”Or Flynn and Lucy, going their merry way in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, stumble across Wyatt and Rufus. They kind of get off on the wrong foot.





	There is a place in this house that you can stay

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: ["If you even think of touching her, I'll kill you." + Garcy](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/175907547234/garcy-if-you-even-think-of-touch-her-ill-kill).  
>  Zombie Apocalypse AU, there is actually another (small) fic set in this verse [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073736/chapters/35172917), but this can be read on its own, I think. Enjoy!

“Oh god,” she lets out, her voice strangled as she loudly takes a step back and bumps against the shelves.

Her heart beats frantically as she stares at the barrel of the gun, trying to recall the disarming technique that Garcia has taught her – she supposed it was just for fun, considering that zombies are not going to come at her with any weapon other than their teeth and nails, but maybe he just imagined that something like this could happen – and coming up empty in the face of utter _panic_.

She has the fleeting impression that the man looks just as startled as her and that he’s about to put down the gun, when Garcia appears behind him and she can draw a brief sigh of relief.

“If you even _think_ of touching her, I’ll kill you,” he announces, coolly.

The man seems to mutter a curse under his breath before slowly holding up both hands. “Easy, man.”

“Put down the gun,” Garcia completely ignores him. Lucy shifts a bit towards her left, just so that she’s as far away as possible from the gun’s trajectory. This way she also gets a better visual of Garcia’s face and— well, saying that he’s pissed would be an understatement. “ _Now_ ,” he adds, when the man hesitates, and he presses the gun harder against his head, making him bow slightly.

“ _Fine_ ,” the man finally says, slowly bending to put the gun on the ground. “Look, I thought she was a zombie, I wasn’t going to—”

“Kick it to her,” Garcia interrupts, drily, and this time there’s no complaining or hesitating.

Lucy quickly scrambles to pick the gun up, keeping it in her hands in a way that shows that she’s at least a bit competent, but without pointing it at the stranger.

“Are you alone?” Garcia continues.

“Yes,” the man says, firmly. “Just looking for supplies.”

“Us too,” Lucy intervenes, deciding that she’d better put a stop to all this, because Garcia still looks very murderous and, honestly, she believes the guy when he says that he didn’t think she was— well, alive. He did look a bit startled. She is not very keen to witness his murder. Or _any_ murder, actually. “We can— Garcia, please, stop it, he’s unarmed now,” she interrupts her line of thought, gesturing briefly to him to come to her instead of keeping up the I’m-about-to-execute-you aesthetic. Garcia doesn’t seem happy about it in the slightest, but he takes a look at her, sighs his disapproval and complies. He moves to Lucy’s side, followed by the man’s glares, but he keeps his gun up. “Thank you,” she says, complimenting herself internally for her composure, mere minutes after she was startled by a stranger holding her at gunpoint. “I was saying, we can split it all,” she completes.

The man raises his eyebrows wordlessly, looking very sceptical.

“We don’t want any trouble,” Lucy adds.

The man scoffs. “I’m sure _you_ don’t, ma’am,” he says, with the slightest emphasis on the ‘you’, as he keeps glaring daggers at Garcia, because apparently he has no sense of self-preservation.

Lucy resists the urge to scowl at the ‘ma’am’ that makes her feel like she’s twenty years older than she is, and opens her mouth to defend Garcia’s position instead – because maybe he _is_ overreacting, but Mr Smug Stranger _did_ have a gun on her –, when another strange – and pretty loud – voice interrupts them.

“Wyatt? Look, I found—” The man stops on his tracks when he finds himself staring at the barrel of Garcia’s gun. Wyatt curses, not too quietly.

“Shit,” the new-comer lets out, dropping the box he was holding on the ground and putting his hands up immediately, looking positively terrified. “I’m unarmed,” he immediately clarifies.

“Alone, uh?” Garcia says, glaring at Wyatt, who glares right back.

Lucy shakes her head lightly, moving a step closer to Garcia and pulling his arm back a bit – it’s more symbolic than anything else, she probably couldn’t move him if he didn’t let her – as she tries to offer a reassuring smile to the stranger. “Come on, you heard him, he’s not a threat.”

Garcia glances at her, meets her do-as-I-say glare learnt after years of observing her mother, and complies. His gun goes back to Wyatt, but it’s still a win. He doesn’t seem to be terrified at the sight, at least.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy says, smiling again at the man, who still looks a bit wary but has put his hands down. “My name is Lucy, we are just here for supplies, we don’t want trouble.”

“Yeah, neither do we,” the man scoffs. “I’m Rufus,” he adds, glancing suspiciously at Garcia, who seems to decide that it’s a good time to stop pointing a gun at Wyatt, even though he doesn’t put it away. “We can split?” Rufus adds, glancing at Wyatt, who just nods, even though he doesn’t look all that happy about it.

“Absolutely,” Lucy smiles. “And I’ll give this back to you—” she adds, gesturing to the gun still in her hand. She meets Garcia’s ‘absolutely- _not’_ glare, and decides that it might be best to compromise on this one. “—as soon as we’ll part ways,” she adds, with a smile in Wyatt’s direction.

He scowls, but nods.

They silently move to go back to searching for what they need, when Rufus asks: “Are you two— alone?”

Lucy hesitates, taken aback. “Yes,” she finally says. “Are you?”

Rufus is about to answer, but Wyatt intervenes. “Depends on why you’re asking, ma’am.”

“We’d just— enjoy the company, for a change,” she says, even though she can practically _feel_ Garcia’s strong opinion on the matter radiating from his body. She knows that he totally doesn’t trust either of them, but if they have some form of arrangement that doesn’t involve sleeping in a _car_ and would allow them to speak to some people other than the two of them— she’ll take it. Wyatt and Rufus just don’t strike her as bad people, anyway.

“I understand why _you_ would, since you are stuck with him,” Wyatt comments. Lucy glances at Garcia, who’s about to open his mouth and probably shoot an insult right back, but she decides that that’d be counterproductive.

“He’s an acquired taste,” she replies instead, turning towards Garcia. After weeks of moving around together, they have gotten quite good at silent communication, which is how she can read his ‘You _can’t_ be serious’ very clearly and she’s confident that she managed to convey a ‘Please? Trust me on this’.

Garcia sighs, shaking his head slightly.

“Well— we do have some friends and a place to stay,” Rufus slowly confesses, which earns him a burning glare from Wyatt. Lucy has the impression that he and Garcia are pretty alike.

“We have food,” Garcia supplies, a bit reluctantly. “And weapons.”

“To take us all out?” Wyatt replies, sharply.

Garcia just stares at him, unimpressed. “To _share_.”

Wyatt holds his gaze for a few seconds, before shaking his head. “Excuse us for a second,” he mumbles, grabbing Rufus by the arm and pulling him away to start discussing in private.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Garcia immediately supplies, in a whisper.

Lucy tears her eyes away from the whisper-fight a bunch of feet away from them, turning towards him instead. “I know,” she whispers back. “And I’m not saying we should blindly trust them, but— if they have a place to stay, and more people, it’s safer. Safety in numbers, right?”

“Unless the numbers decide to kill you and take your supplies,” Garcia mumbles, darkly, glancing at the two men.

“They don’t seem like that kind of people.”

“He had a _gun_ on you.”

“I’m pretty sure he _did_ think that I was a zombie.”

Garcia stares at her for a few seconds, before drawing an heavy sigh. “I hope you are right about them.”

Lucy grins triumphantly. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy some diverse company as well.”

“I doubt that,” Garcia mumbles.

They have to wait a few more minutes for Rufus and Wyatt’s whisper-fight to end, and they use them to gather some more food from the shelves.

“So,” Rufus announces, as they walk back to them. He keeps sending slightly wary glances at Garcia, but overall he seems friendly. “We are going to bring you back with us, I’m sure we have at least another room.”

“Thank you!” Lucy can’t help saying, probably a bit too enthusiastically.

“Yeah, but if we’re trusting you with our home, I’m gonna need you to trust me with my gun,” Wyatt intervenes, gesturing with his head to the gun that she has tucked in her pants.

“Oh— yes—yes, of course,” she stammers, briefly meeting Garcia’s eyes and finding with relief that he’s nodding in approval. She hands the gun back to Wyatt with a smile, that is reciprocated pretty quickly.

“Thanks, ma’am.”

“Lucy,” she corrects this time, because if they are going to spend time together she is not going to endure being ma’amed all the time. “Just Lucy is fine, we are about the same age,” she elaborates, trying to keep her tone friendly but firm.

The corner of his mouth shoots up and he nods once.

“Okay,” Rufus intervenes, dragging the ‘o’. “We can— just grab everything that seems useful and then go and stash everything in the bunker.”

“A _bunker_?” Lucy echoes, her eyes widening.

“Oh, yeah,” Rufus grins, pretty enthusiastically. “I mean, it’s a hole in the ground and it’s not too pretty, but no zombies there, which can’t be said about— well, pretty much anywhere else.”

Lucy can’t help grinning back, excitement overcoming her at the thought of a _safe_ place to sleep, and when she turns towards Garcia to share her joy he breaks into a small smile as well. They might have found a decent arrangement after all.


End file.
